Ronan's Three Wishes
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: When Jackie babysits Ronan one night, she realises that the girl wants something that only she can give her.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I don't know where this is going but hey, it wasn't even meant to start like this so bear with me! As always, first chapter is a little bit sucky and it shall lead to R/J eventually. This is also for the prompt "wish".**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters you recognise from the screen**

**

* * *

**

**[Ronan's Three Wishes]**

**

* * *

**

That day at the office, Jackie was typing away at her computer when Stuart ended up sitting at the corner of her desk holding a cup of her favourite coffee and wearing a silly little grin. She stopped typing and looked up at him. "What do you want Stuart?" She asked and he just laughed.

"Ewan and I have these last minute tickets to this one woman show tonight in Glasgow and I was wondering..." he smiled at her and she just chuckled before holding out her hand for the coffee. She had known what he wanted because it was the same every time he needed a last minute babysitter and it was always her because everyone knew that she didn't have anything in her own life to keep her occupied. "You know she's an amazing girl to look after and take out night tonight means no cooking," he grinned even wider and she found herself wondering how he never ripped his jaw from doing it.

"Stuart, what would you do if I had something on tonight?"

"Burst into hysterical tears," he honestly admitted before stealing Robbie's chair and pulling it over to her, "then would want to know every little detail about this new guy because what kind of gay best friend would I be if I didn't demand to know." He laughed and Jackie found herself smiling too as she shook her head.

"Well I don't have a date so a night in with Ronan would be much better than spending the night on my own," she promised before taking a swig of her coffee. "So what's your play about?" She asked knowing that Stuart had a passion for his plays whereas Ewan just went with him to keep him quiet.

* * *

That night, Jackie rested on the couch with Ronan watching Aladdin when her niece turned round and looked at her. "Aunt Jackie, what would you wish for if you had three wishes?" She asked and Jackie had to admit that it was a good question to be asked by the ten year old. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, Ronan, I have actually no idea what I would wish for. What would you wish for?" She asked aware that it was slowly creeping up to the girl's bedtime but it wouldn't matter if she was a couple of minutes over. Jackie was starting to plait her hair so that it wouldn't get tangled when she slept while Ronan thought about it.

"First, I'd wish for a puppy. I really want a puppy but dad says it's not fair to have a puppy when we're never home but they say they might get me a pet that demands less maintenance." She said and Jackie couldn't help but smile as she'd remembered how many days Stuart had come into the office flustered because they'd had this argument with Ronan in the morning before school.

"Ronan, I know it's unfair but the puppy thing is a realistic argument." She said pressing a kiss to the top of the girl's head smiling at how happy the little girl was despite the fact she was constantly stopped from having a normal life thanks to her condition and the fact that her two fathers had jobs that involved rarely being home.

"I know. My second wish would be to have a day with a different hair colour," the girl said the minute Jackie had finished plaiting her hair and leapt up so that she could run her fingers through Jackie's. "Everyone picks on me at school and I don't like it."

Jackie picked her up and pulled her in for a hug, her lips pressing a kiss to the girl's cheek and then tugging at the hair in question that she'd just plaited. "Now Ronan, I'm going to tell you a big secret. If I had your hair colour, I'd feel like the prettiest woman in the world. It's beautiful and sure the boys tease you about it now but do you know when you're older, the boys are going to be falling for your hair colour especially with your green eyes. I actually think if you ever dyed it a different colour, you'd kill a little bit of my insides." Ronan giggled happily as she cuddled into her auntie. "And what would your final wish be, princess?" She said kissing the top of her head.

"I want a sibling. All my friends have siblings but I don't. I'd love a baby sister and a baby brother." Jackie looked down at her niece and smiled happily.

"I'm sure that can happen eventually." She promised before insisting that they started to move upstairs because even Jackie was tired and she was staying in the spare room that night.

* * *

That night, the two men walked into the empty downstairs and smiled at the Aladdin box on the table. It was Ronan's latest obsession and they'd forgotten to warn Jackie about her obsession to know about the three wishes everyone wanted. Stuart sighed. "You go in to the kitchen and get us a drink. I'll go find Jackie." He said kissing his husband before moving upstairs.

He entered the spare bedroom and smiled as he sat down on the bed. Jackie was in a light doze and she smiled at him. "Hey. What are you doing in here? You have a beautiful husband down the hallway." She teased sitting up and accepting the kiss on the cheek.

"Well actually he's downstairs, sweetie. I just thought I'd come check on you. Did you guys have a good night?" He couldn't help but smile at how child like she was when she was in a sleepy state. She rubbed at her eyes gently.

"It was fine. Did you ever watch Aladdin with your daughter, Stuart?" She asked and he looked over at her, nodding. "Did she tell you her three wishes?" He shook his head.

"When we asked she said she didn't want to talk about it. I assume she told you them?" He said and she nodded her head.

"She wants to have a pet, not be ginger and to have siblings." She said and Stuart sighed as he looked down at the floor. Now pretty much all three were wishes that Ewan and he would never be able to give her. He sighed as Jackie wrapped her arms around him. "When did being parents become so difficult?" She teased causing him to chuckle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I apologise in advance about this chapter as it's half past two and I'm slightly sleepy but this little chapter wanted writing! If there are any major errors please feel free to let me know and I'll make amends! Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC'S**

**

* * *

**

**[The Offer]**

**

* * *

**

"I can hear you thinking," Ewan murmured later that night as they laid in the dark and Stuart flinched as he'd thought that his husband was asleep. He flicked on his bedside lamp and turned to rest his face on Ewan's bare chest. "What's bothering that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Ronan," he admitted thinking still of the conversation that he'd shared with Jackie before and smiled sadly at him. "The girl wants a sibling and we can't give that to her. I don't even think she understands that idea because she accepts our relationship as normal." Ewan glared at him and Stuart realised how bad his wording had been but the sadness that was filling up inside of him was making him not care about his phrasing as he sat up in the bed, pushing away from Ewan. "She'll never have that one thing. Sure we can fix the wanting a pet and even the fact she hates being ginger but how are we going to ever give her a baby brother or sister, Ewan?" A tear slipped down his cheek and Ewan sat up in the bed and pressed his hand against Stuart's shoulder.

"I don't see how come this is really distressing you," he admitted not caring how naive he sounded. It was a way of life. The two men couldn't give Ronan what she wanted but she'd survive all the same. It wasn't as if she could really miss something she'd never really experienced and she'd always have cousins that she could relate to.

"It's as if we're going to fail her, Ewan. She's going to watch Robbie and Jackie have multiple children with whoever they marry and she's just going to be on her own," he shook his head. "It sucks being an only child, Ewan. You feel alone in the world and you didn't even adapt to society like you're supposed to. You always had your brother," he brought up the brother so flippantly that he didn't even have time to remember that the brother subject was still a tough one even after all these years. He sighed.

Ewan sighed also as he moved to sit behind Stuart, his arms wrapping around the man as he pressed a kiss to the spot on his back between his angel wings before resting his chin against his shoulder. "Is this you telling me that you want a child, Stuart?" He finally spoke out loud and Stuart found himself smiling as he turned to look at his husband. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you think it would be nice? You know I'll always think of Ronan as my own flesh and blood but there's always that part of me that feels a little pang towards there not being any child of my own out there." He admitted for the first time out loud and Ewan just looked at him before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He should have known that this would be the way his partner felt. Everyone wants their chance to be a parent and Stuart had that but it had been thrust upon him thanks to the child being eight years old already.

"Okay," he said causing Stuart to turn round fully, kneeling up in between his legs as he rested his hands on his shoulders as he waited for him to finish. "We can look into methods. We could adopt or there's always..."

"surrogacy," a voice from the door said causing both men to turn round and see Jackie looking at them from their door that they hadn't even heard open. She took a couple of steps towards the bed and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. I was walking to the toilet and I couldn't help but catch a snippet of what you were talking about."

The two men moved over so that they were resting against the headboard and indicated for her to move and lie with them. She smiled and sat in the middle, her hands taking hold of one of theirs as she sighed. "I didn't realise you were that desperate to be a father, Stuart." She whispered and he just shrugged his shoulders which she understood. It wasn't something she could fix, or so he thought, so there was no real point bringing it up in conversation with her so he obviously never had. "You should have spoke to me about it, you idiot." She teased affectionately.

"Well it's been said now and we can look into all the options," Ewan promised him reaching out and taking hold of Stuart's other hand, his thumb pad brushing over his husband's knuckles as he smiled at the idea of them having their own child. The child would be absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you need to look into?" She suddenly demanded causing both men to look at her. "Hey, do you think I said the word surrogacy like a total tool when I walked into the room for no reason at all?" She laughed as she realised that for a detective and ganglord, the two men she was currently sharing a bed with weren't very intelligent when it came to things being right in front of them. "How much easier would it be on your souls knowing that your child came from an egg that you knew? I mean, there would be no complete panic if the child came down with something serious or..."

"And because you've never had a child of your own either," Stuart finally voiced out and Jackie had the audacity to look sheepish as she stared down at the bed. It had been hitting her recently that she was growing older and then Ronan's confession earlier had caused her to think about how perfect this chance would be.

"I wouldn't expect any maternal rights. I'd be happy to be the child's auntie," she admitted causing the men to laugh as they took her in their arms, their lips pressing kisses to her cheeks as they shook the heads.

"No. If this happened, Jackie, then would be the child's mother and the donor sperm would obviously be marked out so that we'll never know who the actual donor was," Ewan reasoned even though the three of them knew that it would simply take the hair colour to know if the child belonged to seeing as Stuart was blonde and Ewan was ginger. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," she smiled pressing a kiss to both of them before smiling. "I think I'd best leave this bed now because it's teeny and slightly awkward." She laughed before looking at the two of them. "We'll talk more in the morning and see if you both really want this." She promised before heading out of the room, the door quietly closing behind her as Stuart turned to look at Ewan.

"Could it really be that simple?" Ewan just shrugged his shoulders before smiling at Stuart and the latter man knew there was only one thought behind that smile but he didn't really mind he decided as he pulled his husband in for a kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well it's update mania here in my little university room and boy am I enjoying it! I have forgotten what it's like to write like crazy. I really to do it more often!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters apart from Ewan.**

**

* * *

**

**[Telling the Team]**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Jackie was sat in the bullpen reading some materials she'd got from her doctor about surrogacy when Robbie moved into the room and sat down in his chair as he took note of the title of the leaflet. "Whoa, hold the phone. What is that?" He said reaching over and snatching hold of the extracurricular reading material before looking back up at her face.

"It's just something Stuart and I are looking into." She said grabbing hold of the leaflet again and he stared at her for longer before she eventually turned to look at him. "Okay. What's bothering you about the situation?" She demanded to know and he just shrugged his shoulders as he tried to think of what it was that was making him doubt the situation. Jackie was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions and sometimes make them better than anyone he knew but he still thought that this was a decision she hadn't thought through.

"Jacks, you've not had your own child yet. Do you really want to hand your first child away to strangers?" He asked her and she looked over at him before laughing.

"Robbie, I'm doing this for Stuart. It wasn't some random decision. Ewan and he want a child and I'm willing to give them that." She pointed out to him before shaking her head. "Are you saying you wouldn't try and help them if you could?"

"Yeah but donating sperm to the situation is lot easier than being the actual woman that holds the child for nine months then has to hand the baby over immediately after she's pushed it out of her." He pointed out causing Jackie to roll her eyes. Why was he forgetting that the couple was Stuart and Ewan? They'd never be so cold and do that to her.

"Robbie, its Ewan and Stuart that I'm doing this for. We spend so much time together I'll watch the baby grow up and be the best damned auntie Jackie in the world." She looked down at the leaflets. "I'm running out of time to have children, Robbie because I'm not getting any younger. It's different for blokes. You can have children up to the day you die whereas women's clocks stop completely. I don't want to grow old and be the kind of woman that has never had a child."

"Jacks, you're not that old!" He argued but could see that she was set on the action plan and sighed. "Okay. So what does this involve?"

"It involves my egg being mixed with one of their sperms, they don't want to know which one and then it'll be put into my womb. I think it's a great procedure. You should read some of this material."

"Jackie, you'd have to have maternity leave meaning you'd have to actually take days off work." She looked over at him with a cold glare causing him to grin as he leant back in his chair. He didn't know why but he was warming to this idea of her being pregnant. He could imagine how beautiful she'd be with a bump. Jackie should have been a mother years ago. She was the maternal type.

"You're not helping, jerk." She pointed out with a grin.

"So have you told the boss man the scheme?" He asked and she looked over at him. She should have known that telling Burke would be a big step but he was like a father to her. The lecture off Robbie had been brutal and she could just imagine telling Burke so she shook her head. He smiled as if guessing that this was through cowardice. "You're my girl, Jacks." He laughed before turning back to her computer.

Stuart moved into the bullpen and saw the leaflets. "Oh my, you actually went to a doctor about it?" He asked pulling his chair near causing Robbie to look over at Jackie with raised eyebrows.

"Oh so Stuart was hypothetically talking about it while you were actually wanting to do it," and she glared over at him before handing the leaflets to Stuart. She had been intending to talk to him properly about it today anyway but now she might as well do it with Robbie nosing at their conversation.

"Stuart, I wasn't joking when I offered to do this. I really want to do it."

"It's not just for Ronan though, is it?" Stuart asked and Robbie smiled. Jackie had obviously forgotten that Stuart was her best friend that could read her inside out and the flustered look on her face showed that she didn't have an argument to back up her case. Stuart just smiled. "I understand. Thank you, Jacks. I don't know if I know anyone that could be this selfless. I just don't know if you'll be strong enough mentally to go through with it all."

"Okay. If one more person challenges my mentality over this then I will go crazy?" She said unaware of Burke coming up behind them and grabbing hold of the leaflets.

"I agree with them though, Jacks." He said after the three of them had stared at him for a few silent minutes. "You might be the strongest person I know but handing over a child when it's your first is going to be a tough one. I'm sure Stuart would understand if you forgot about your deal." He said handing back the leaflets. Jackie looked down at them before shaking her head.

"No. I'm doing it. Boss, I'll be applying for maternity leave sometime this year." She promised him before standing up and leaving the bullpen causing all three men to look after her before the two older detectives turned to glare at Stuart.

"Hey, Ewan and I thought it was hypothetical speaking. We'd have happily looked into a stranger doing it. Women enjoyed being paid to do it." He pointed out and Burke nodded his head before moving into his office. He knew they couldn't blame Stuart. Jackie was too stubborn to be talked out of anything. He'd just be there to support his team if they needed it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know there is some serious hate towards this story and yes, it did knock me for six but I've come to the conclusion that I'm the writer and the idea of fanfiction is to write stories you'd never see in the show. I personally think that Jackie would offer to do this and she'd be the best one for the role. I'm sorry if this makes anyone awkward but this is a topic close to my heart and I just wanted to express myself. I apologise in advance. Feel free to stop reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Making Robbie Understand]**

**

* * *

**

That night, Jackie was lying in her bed reading a book when there was a knock at her door. She sighed as she decided to ignore it because she was just too tired to go and see who it was. If it was important, they'd come back tomorrow. Returning to her book, she smiled as she took a drink of the tea resting next to her bed before groaning as it was now the turn of her mobile to start making unwanted noises. The ringtone of "beautiful monster" blaring out through her bedroom signified it was Robbie. It was his favourite song right now and he'd made her put it on for when he phoned her.

"Who's dead?" She demanded to know and he just chuckled in her ear.

"_Is that the only time I phone you, Jackie?"_ He asked and she just rolled her eyes. _"Don't roll your eyes, babe. It's not a flattering look for you. Are you going to ignore the door all night or are you going to let me in?" _She should have bloody known that it would be him banging on her door at this stupid hour.

"I hate you," she said before hanging up her phone and then climbing out of the bed as she grabbed hold of her dressing gown. Moving to the front door, she opened it and glared at him. "Robbie, do I not see enough of you at work?"

"Jacks, its nine o clock in the evening. Pretty girls like you should be out on the town having it off with random men," he pointed out before holding up his hands, "however, seeing as that isn't you, I have come prepared with drink, food and a good DVD." She looked at him, her arms crossing over his chest as she glared at him. She was now very aware of what he was really doing here. He was going to talk her out of this.

"No." She said seriously and he looked at her. "You can come in here and eat your food and drink your beer but the topic conversation of me having their baby is off the table, do you understand me, Robbie?" He mock saluted her but she also knew that he hadn't taken her seriously. He'd have one too many of his beers and he'd bring up the topic again because Robbie had this damned need to always understand what was going off in her mind.

"Oh Jacks, you're so good to me. I love having a no rule friendship," he drawled cocking his eyebrows at her before moving into the flat and heading straight to the kitchen. She decided not to comment on the fact that he knew the way around her apartment before closing the door and heading into her room so that she could change into something less appealing.

Two hours into the visit, Robbie looked over at her and sighed. "Come on then," he asked as he swirled the amber liquid in his bottle, "tell me the real motive behind your decision and don't give me the shit about it being your last child or that it's because it's your best friend. Jackie, you're still young and there's plenty of men out there that would happily have you as their other half."

"Robbie, why are you so damned interested in this situation?" She asked and he looked wounded at that because he thought she knew that he'd always care about her. She was one of his best friend's and everyone else could tell that it was so much more than that but it seemed she was just in the mood tonight to be bitchy. "I want to do a nice deed for my best friends and then maybe I'll think about having my own children if I find the right man."

"You're happy to hand over your first child as if it doesn't mean anything?"

"You were." She snapped harshly as she grabbed hold of the bottles from the table and moved into the kitchen so that she could throw them into the recycling bin. Once that was done, she held onto the kitchen counter and allowed the tears to fall because what she'd just said to Robbie was pretty harsh because he did try with Jamie. She went to turn round and apologise but found herself facing his chest, his arms coming around so that he could pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bitchy." She whispered into his chest but he just shushed her, his hand running through her hair before he tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Jacks, there is only one person in the world I would let get away with that comment and that's because you're my best friend. I'm just trying to be a good best friend here and explain that maybe allowing them to find an anonymous donor is a better idea," he started to argue but she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh yeah and then what happens if the child develops a serious illness or if they fall over and cut themselves on something but they can't get the blood type or operate because they don't know their medical history." She shouted at him angrily as she pushed him away. "You know what I don't know why everyone thinks it'll be hard for me to watch Ewan and Stuart raising the child because it will be their child. Do you all think I'm that self obsessed I'd try and get stuck in there?" She demanded causing Robbie to shake his head as he moved to take hold of her again because she'd moved away from his grip.

"No. I just don't think you've thought this through! What happens if Stuart and Ewan decide to move away, Jacks? You won't be able to just nip and see your child then, would you?" She pointed out causing Jackie to look at him.

"Robbie, the child wouldn't be mine. It'd be theirs." She shook her head. "I wouldn't want nothing to do with the child apart from be the amazing aunt Jackie that I am to Ronan! Do you know how long it would take for them to go through the official channels to get a surrogate? I just don't understand why you would want to steal that away from them. They'd have a baby that was just theirs and could you imagine how beautiful it would be."

Robbie saw the desperate look in her face, the desire she felt for him to understand her decision and he couldn't help but smile as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She was right as always. "The child would be simply breathtaking with the mixture of genes," he admitted before sighing. "I just think I'm saddened by the fact my favourite partner in the world is going to have to take maternity leave meaning I'll be stuck with a probie!" Jackie just laughed as she hugged him close to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this hit me last night while I was lying in bed so I scribbled it down on my phone, so sorry for any errors, and I'm afraid to admit that even though I do want to be a surrogate one day when I'm older I don't know much about the process so this is researched off the internet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original characters. Only the super duper awesome OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[The Check Up]**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in the waiting room, Jackie flicked through the old issue of Cosmo before turning to look at Ewan. 'I'm sorry. I didn't realise that Burke wouldn't let Stuart have the afternoon off too." She said just wanting to end the silence between them.

Ewan closed the girly magazine he'd been pretending to read and turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm not going to lie and see its annoying but Jackie, I don't mind being here alone to hold your hand. I thought you'd know that!" He said feeling slightly wounded that she'd think otherwise.

"Oh Ewan, I do know that." She smiled taking hold of his hand and taking a deep breath. "I'm so nervous its unbelievable. What if I'm not suitable?" She said starting to worry but Ewan just grinned as he squeezed her hand more before shaking his head.

"Then we'll understand that you tried and love you even more than I do, if that's possible." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek. "After this, if you aren't suitable, then we'll just go a different route." He smiled before picking up the magazine that she'd been reading. "I wonder if any of these tips could be adjusted for Stuart and I." Jackie just giggled before punching his shoulder lightly, her nerves disappearing quickly.

They were sat for another five minutes, Ewan making comments on the different positions that was highlighted, before her name was called out. She looked at Ewan and he just smiled. "I'll be waiting out here for you, sweetheart." He said flashing her a big grin. "The missionary position and I are getting comfortable." Jackie just laughed before following the nurse through to a small office.

Moving inside, Jackie froze as she looked over at Jenny sitting down behind the desk. "How many jobs do you actually have, Dr. Scott?" She said as the nerves suddenly flooded back into her stomach.

Jenny laughed as she indicated for Jackie to take a seat across from her. "The consultancy I do for the force is just on the side, DI Reid." She stopped fiddling with papers and smiled. "Or I suppose it's Jackie today seeing as you're on my turf today." She grinned making a noise as she found what she was looking for then turning back to Jackie. "You're here for your psychological evaluation as you're applying to be a surrogate for," another flick to the papers and another smile later, she looked back to Jackie, "DC Fraser and his partner."

"That's correct."

"There are five many questions I need to ask all surrogates, Jackie but then at the end there's time for you to ask anything or tell me your own queries. Okay?" Jenny said smiling in a friendly manner that slowly started to put Jackie in a less tense mood as she nodded her head in agreement. "It also helps if you communicate with me, Jackie. The more verbal your answers the better." She grabbed hold of a pen. "I'm going to take a few notes while you're talking but there's nothing for you to worry about."

"Does anyone else see these notes?" Jackie asked suddenly causing Jenny to smile at her. This smile seemed to be the smile only reserved for psychiatrists when with their patients.

"Of course not, Jackie!" She said laughing as she shook her head before taking the lid off her pen. "Are you ready?" Jackie nodded her head. "Okay. Why are you opting for this pregnancy?"

"I'm doing this pregnancy for Stuart and Ewan as the idea of going through official channels for a gay couple can be long and exhausting. I know they're amazing fathers from watching them play with Ronan. They were going to consider the idea of a official channel but I pointed out the idea that with me as their surrogate they have a full medical history in case anything happens. There would be no worry about having to find out about the mother."

Jenny had scribbled notes and when Jackie stopped, she looked up. "That's plenty of reasons of why you'd make a good surrogate but why are YOU opting to do it? What's in it for you?"

"There's nothing in it for me but seeing my two best friends happy with a child of their own." She said truthfully. "I'll ask for nothing except their support but you'll know that with the pair of them there will be shopping for the child and I." She saw Jenny looking at her and she shook her head. "This isn't about the fear of running out of my time, Dr. Scott. This is just about me wanting to help my friends."

Jenny scribbled down her notes again before offering Jackie a drink which she refused. "Are you prepared to accept the fact that the child that you will be planning on bearing for nine months will never be yours?"

"Yes." Jackie said as she looked at the woman and smiled as Jenny just continued staring at her. She was waiting for a more verbal answer to the question. "I am aware that the child will never be mine. I'm also highly aware that the child won't be my only one. I do want to have more than this child. I'll have a family to call my own one day just like the beautiful one Ewan and Stuart will have. This child that I plan on bearing will have the best auntie in the world." She said as her more verbal answer. Jackie realised she didn't like this psyche evaluation just as much as the ones she had to take for the police force.

One more note was taken before she asked the next question, "are you prepared to give the baby away as soon as it's born?"

Jackie was stunned by this question. She didn't have a clue how to answer because she'd never had to think about that before. She knew that the child would be taken away but at the same time it wouldn't be. The child would be her niece or nephew. A small bundle of joy that she'd be able to hold unlike other surrogates.

"I do in a round about kind of way, doctor." She said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" The woman asked her and Jackie just sighed.

"A normal surrogate would need to embrace the fact that once the cord is cut, that solitary cry is all they're going to know if the life they bore for nine months. I, however, am going to be an active part so do I really need to embrace the fact that it'll be taken away from me?"

"Yes." Jenny said truthfully. "Personal surrogates are at even bigger risk of this than non-personal, Jackie." She explained. "You're going to see the child that you gave away, and eventually that will be how you see it, every day and they'll never know who you really are unless their parents allow them to know. You're at a higher risk of being a danger to the child than a non-personal surrogate."

Jackie considered what the doctor said and admitted to herself that there were a few truths there but she just shook her head. "I'm sure that with the love and support from the team then I'm okay."

More notes were written but Jackie refused to ask what. She didn't want to know the answers in case they were bad. "Are you ready to accept the challenges that accompany this surrogacy?"

"Challenges?"

"Normal surrogates can face difficulties such as no one understanding their reasons, the lack of maternity leave and in your case, the family being a homosexual couple." Jenny pointed out as she could see that Jackie was now starting to lose her patience with all this.

"Yes. I believe I can accept the challenges." She said thinking of the ones she'd already overcome such as telling Robbie and talking to about it to Burke. "I have nothing more to justify that answer with, Dr. Scott." Jenny smiled at the title before reading out the final question, not pushing the lack of an answer for the fourth one.

"Are your family supportive of this decision?" Jackie looked at Jenny with a clear expression as Jenny knew that Jackie had no family. "I have to ask."

"The team are kind of in the middle with their decisions but I'm sure if it happens that they'll be behind me. I have the support of Stuart and Ewan and right now. That's the only support I really need right now." She said truthfully and Jenny wrote her final notes before smiling up at the woman.

"Okay. That's you done with me. Just your medical examination then that's you done for the day." The doctor pointed out before smiling at her but Jackie didn't move.

"You won't mention this to anyone, will you?" And the doctor just shook her head.

"I'm wounded that you keep constantly asking me that, Jackie." She teased before pushing a button and a nurse came into the door so that she could lead Jackie to the next room.

An hour later, she was brought back to the waiting room where Ewan seemed to have every magazine in the place either on his knee, the floor or an empty chair. She just smiled at him and he noticed how tired she was so he immediately jumped up to wrap his arms around her. "Come on, I'll take you for a bite to eat then home so you can sleep."

"I have to go to..." The sentence ended with a yawn causing Ewan to grin. "Okay. I'll sleep." She smiled at him. "We'll get the results in two weeks." She informed him before allowing him to lead her out of the hospital, the magazines neglected.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Again, I've been slow in updating AND the imagination bunnies have taken a totally different route on this story. You can all probably imagine from this chapter where it's going to go... If not then TOTAL FAIL in my writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**[Charming the Angel]**

* * *

"Come out with me tonight," had been one sentence she hadn't expected Robbie to say when she'd answered her phone after his I.D had come up. She'd expected him to tell her that there had been a murder and that she'd have to climb out of bed. She had sat up, her arms wrapping around her waist as she'd tried to come up with excuses but also a huge part of her wanted to go out. In two weeks she'd find out f she could be a surrogate or not so she wanted to live wildly, well kind of.

"And what if I don't want to?" She had teased back even as she'd climbed out of the bed, her hands reaching out to open her wardrobe so that she could find something to wear.

"Then I'll just come round to yours and veg out on the couch watching some of your actually shit movies with Chinese!" He had responded casually and Jackie had burst out laughing at how either way she would be most definitely spending her night with him.

"Okay. Come pick me up in an hour," she'd said before ringing off, a smile highlighting her face as she'd grabbed hold of the emerald green dress she'd bought last month and had never got round to wearing.

And that was how they'd ended up at this bar, her holding onto a glass of red wine while he sipped on a lemon flavoured alcopop causing her to laugh even more. They were sat back in a booth, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they sang along to the song that was playing throughout the bar and just people watching before she turned to him. "So what happened to the girl you were originally going out with tonight?" She teased.

"Oh Jacks," he said clutching to his heart and slumping back on the chair, "you slay me by thinking that would be the only reason I would grace you with my presence!" He joked before taking hold of his beer and when Jackie raised her eyebrows at him he just grinned. "Okay. You caught me. Her husband came home earlier than she thought he would." Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a cliché," she said shaking her head as she raised her glass up to her lips and took a sip. "Why don't you find a lovely single girl to fall in love with?"

"How do you know I haven't found her but she's just being a complete pain in the ass?" Robbie demanded to know causing Jackie just to laugh as she shook her head.

"Robbie, if you were after a woman there would be no way she'd fight! Have you met you? You're handsome and you lay on the charm thicker than half the girls in here have with their foundation!" She couldn't help but tease as she took another drink. It felt good to be having a drink out in a social situation. It had started to end up that she'd end up in her room with a glass of wine, her book and a box of chocolates. Robbie just looked down at her.

"Oh really so why don't you fall for my charms?" Jackie blushed red into her drink at his words as she turned to look at him.

"What?" She stuttered suddenly aware of how close he was to her, his fingertips drawing patterns on her shoulder causing her skin to burn alight underneath.

"Why. Don't. You. Fall. For. My. Charms?" He asked patronisingly slow so that she definitely heard him that time and she couldn't help but blush as she looked down at the vee of his shirt where he hadn't bothered to fasten the buttons. She was a detective, damn it, she should be able to avoid these situations with grace. This was Robbie though. She'd always felt things for him. Everyone knew that but before she could respond he'd leant in and taken hold of her lips with his, his hand moving to wrap around her cheek to keep here there.

"Robbie," she said her hand pressing against his chest so that he'd stop. "What's brought this on?" She demanded to know because she knew that he hadn't drunk enough to blame it on being intoxicated and she didn't want to just be a one night stand because his original date had bailed on him.

"Jacks, there has always been something between us and recently I've just been thinking about it a lot..." that's when she worked out what this was all about. She looked down at her glass of wine and shook her head.

"Is this your amazing plan to stop me from being a surrogate?" She demanded to know angrily. "You were going to make me fall in love with you then feel guilty about being pregnant at the start of our relationship so then I'd change my mind? Robbie, you've had some bad plans in your life but that one's just taking the biscuit." There was an overwhelming temptation to throw her glass of wine over him but the other part realised how pathetic that was and obviously not a good move for his brand new white shirt. She decided just to leave it and walked out of the bar, hot tears falling down her cheeks as she realised how much she'd embarrassed herself – again.

She hadn't walked far before someone grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed her back against the wall. She didn't even attempt to fight because her attacker was wearing an aftershave that she'd recognise anywhere. Using his thumbs, Robbie wiped away the tears and shook his head. "You've misread what I was saying, Jacks. I'm just saying that recently I've found myself in awe at how amazingly selfless you are. You're an angel in disguise." He whispered smiling down at her, his hands running through her brown hair. "I'm sorry that I upset you in there."

Shaking her head, Jackie took his face in her hands and pulled him down so that she could kiss him hungrily. She couldn't help but push against him, her hands moving to run through his brown hair and her mouth gasping against his when his hands roughly took hold of her breasts through the material of her dress. "We might want to move this somewhere else or we're going to have to arrest ourselves for indecent exposure," she teased against his lips, nipping down on the bottom one before licking the spot with her tongue.

"My place or yours?" He teased pressing a light kiss and she just took hold of his hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm not impressed with this chapter. I've written it like a million times and I've decided to give up and just post this one. YES I do believe that Jackie is slightly OC at the end but I'm claiming poetic licensing right there. Thanks guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters!**

* * *

**[Doing the Dirty]**

* * *

The door was barely open before she was slammed up against the wall, his hands buried in her short brown hair as he aggressively sought her lips with his and pushed her legs apart by thrusting his thigh in hers. His arousal obvious against her leg. She gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair, his name being released on a pant as she tried to find the breath to speak and tell him to move away from the wall but as he thrust against her all coherent thoughts vanished.

Skilled hands skimmed down her sides before taking hold of her hips, their lips moving away from each other so they could breathe but it wasn't long before he was using a combination of lips, tongue and teeth to tease down the column of her neck. Her fingers teased curls of his dark hair, her head arching back allowing him more access as her hips pushed against his. He growled angrily in her ear, his teeth catching the lobe before he lifted her up against him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she squealed as he started to move them towards the bedroom - a room he'd never been in but would still know the route to if blindfolded.

Putting her down gently on the floor, he turned her round and slowly pulled down the zipper of the emerald green dress she was wearing. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the contrast between the rich green silk and that of her milky white skin was. He pressed kisses to the flesh as it revealed itself, a hiss being released through his teeth as he realised she'd gone out without a bra on. "Oh Jacks, you're a woman after my own heart." He teased biting down on the flesh where her bra should have been and she let out a small whimper.

"The shape showed through the flimsiness of the dress so..."

"Oh babe, I don't need excuses..." He promised her before kissing back up her spine and throwing in the odd lick before pulling her back against him and teasing his hands to the front even with the dress still there. He drew a circle around her belly button causing her to squirm against him due to being ticklish before he moved his hands up and took hold of both breasts.

"Robbie," she said not in the mood for teasing. She'd been celibate for too long now and she just wanted him to pin her down on the bed and have his wicked way with her, harshly - maybe that was a kink she could share with him on another day she thought. His hands pulled out and he moved to the hem to pull it over the top of her head to reveal a skimpy little black lace thong. Oh boy, how his thoughts of her wearing big Bridget Jones knickers were wrong but he was also slightly disappointed too. He'd been imagining that scenario for a while.

"Jacks, are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he smoothed his hands over the creamy globes of her ass and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She just flashed him an evil smile before wriggling her hips against him and Robbie decided he couldn't take this anymore. He lifted her up by the waist and carried her to the bed before carelessly throwing her down on the bed with a grunt. Jackie glared at him before grabbing hold of her pillow and slapped him around the middle with it causing him to laugh as he grabbed hold of her wrists. "Behave now, woman." He teased before moving away again to strip down to his boxers.

Jackie couldn't believe that a few hours previous, they'd just been sat in a bar talking like old friends but now here she was about to achieve the one thing she had always dreamt about and that was sleeping with Robbie Ross. She couldn't even remember the first time that she'd fantasised about her fellow detective. She had never in her wildest dreams imagine that it would come true.

"You're thinking. I can hear you!" He whispered her in ear causing her to jump as she really had been in her own world. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Should we be..." but the sentence went unfinished as his lips attached to her nipples, his hands on her hips to keep her there so she couldn't pull away but she wouldn't want to, not now. The teasing differences between suckling, licking and biting was already leaving her in a whimpering mess. Her hands were now running through his hair with added pressure so that he wouldn't leave them. Biting down hard on the nipple, Jackie whimpered as her hips bucked up against him and he smiled.

"So it's obvious what you want," he teased reaching up and pressed a kiss to her lip while his hand tickled down her abdomen before his thumb rubbed over her clit and she gasped as her body bucked off the bed again, his name being released as a curse when she tried to kick him with the heel of her foot. "Jackie, I love it when your pushy." He teased slipping his fingers into her and finding her G spot causing her to whimper again. "However," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe gently while she curled her fingers into the mattress, "I love it even more when you're a whimpering mess." He finished off while combining the way his fingers teased her spot while his thumb added pressure to her clit.

Jackie had never felt it so good, the heat coiling in her stomach was making it difficult to breathe and she was wriggling on the bed. Her head moving side to side on the pillow as she said his name softly on a chant, her hand running through his hair as he reached up again and pressed a kiss to his lips but not removing his fingers away from his task. It wasn't long before her legs were trembling underneath him, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder as she screamed out his name.

When she crashed back down, she ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him. "I hope you're not tired," he teased knowing that they still had all night and Jackie just laughed as she pushed him away from her.

"Baby," she whispered hovering over him, her hand taking hold of his length while her thumb wiped over the weeping head, "the night is only just beginning," she answered before taking his whole length in one push. He groaned against her shoulder, biting down on the flesh hard but that didn't seem to do anything but push her further. He just smiled as his hands took hold of her hips, hard enough to leave bruises but that didn't deter him. It wasn't long before they were both reaching the end, their names being cried out by the other as they reached that high.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up and stretched before opening her eyes then realising that she wasn't in her own apartment. She then remembered the activities of the night before and groaned. How stupid could she be? Sitting up, she grabbed hold of her clothes and ran to the bathroom. She didn't want to be another one of his one night stands. Hopefully he was drunk and couldn't remember.

She quickly changed and left. If he did remember, she'd rather face him in a suit or at least in her own apartment where she felt more comfortable.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is just a teeny tiny update on this story because I'm trying to finish off the ones I have before I write anymore. Mission and a half, right? Wish me luck!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Admissions]**

* * *

The next morning, Robbie woke with a smile on his face as he reached out to pull her back against him but the smile quickly vanished when he realised that his bed was empty apart from him. Opening his eyes, he saw that her side of the bed had actually been made and he couldn't help but smile slightly but it didn't last long as he sat up on his bed with the sheets falling to cover his nakedness. "Jacks?" He called out and found himself feeling slightly disheartened at the answering silence. "Are you still..." Leaning over the side of the bed she'd been sleeping in he could see that her dress was missing off his floor.

Well that was definitely not a turn of events that he was expecting. He thought he was the one that did sleazy one night stands and run out on them the next day. He couldn't even fathom this. A huge part of him actually wanted to go round to her house and throttle her for doing such a thing but he could also understand why she had done it. She had probably hoped that he would wake up with a hell of a hangover and would totally forget what had happened. However, she hadn't expected for him to have been waiting for the previous night for such a long time.

He growled as he punched the pillow where her head had rested, his anger uncontrollable as he curled back down on the bed. In a sad chick flick, Robbie would cry right now thanks to his heart being ripped out by the heroine but he wasn't going to be that soppy. He was going to grab a few more hours sleep, if his anger would allow it, and then he'd go round to her house and demand that she explain to him what the hell had happened.

* * *

In the end, he hadn't gone round. She had come back to his house. He opened the door in his boxers, his hands running through his bed hair as he looked at her through blurred eyes. "I was trying to sleep," he complained, "it is," he looked at his watch and cursed, "is it really four in the afternoon? Jesus, I really did sleep the day away." He said twisting his watch around his wrist as he moved away from the door but leaving it open for her to follow him into the apartment.

Jackie didn't know why she was here. She had gone home, burst into tears as she'd showered before climbing into her own bed where she'd stared blankly at the ceiling for what felt like eternity just thinking about what she'd done. How could she have ran out on him when she had to face him at work? It had been a stupid idea and she had tried to blame the alcohol but she hadn't even drank that much so there was no hangover, just the overwhelming sensation of guilt that had wiped over her for having being stupid enough to actually allow herself to be charmed by the only guy in the world that she'd ever loved.

For years, Jackie had been fighting the feelings that she'd felt for the other man. The feelings ranging from love, anger and jealousy but she'd managed to hide them. No one, apart from Stuart, had known about the way she felt about the detective and that's the way she'd hoped it would continue until last night. The sad part of the situation was they hadn't even got overly steaming. It had just been a friendly dream.

"Can I get you a coffee or anything?" He asked from the kitchen door where he was holding a bottle of water that was already nearly empty. She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. Due to Robbie's age, he wasn't handling the alcohol well any more – not that he could hold it well beforehand but it was definitely getting worse – and she could tell that if she hadn't woken him up then he would have just slept until tomorrow morning without even blinking an eye.

"How about you sit down and I'll make it for..."

"No." Robbie said shaking his head, the hand holding the bottle of water pointing at her as he moved towards her. "No. You do not run out of my house while I'm still sleeping without even a goodbye note and then come in here and get to play Florence Nightingale because I'm suffering from a hangover. No." He said again before moving to sit down on the couch, his hand strangling the bottle of water again.

"Robbie," she said groaning as she moved to sit in the armchair that faced the couch. "I wasn't thinking. I swear, I didn't run out of here because I didn't enjoy it or because I didn't want it again..." after her initial thoughts, Jackie had found herself just daydreaming of how much more fun they could have if they decided to make a real go of things. It had been eating away at her until she'd finally decided to come over again. "It's just so complicated." She finally finished off.

"How?" Robbie shouted as he stood up, his hand running through his hair again as he turned away from her without even caring that they were arguing while he was only in his boxers. "What the hell is so bloody confusing, Jackie?" He demanded to know as he rounded on her, his hands nearly ripping off the back of the couch as he just glared at her.

"Robbie, I'm applying to be a surrogate for Stuart and Ewan. I don't want to start a relationship with a man I've loved for years when pregnant with another man's child and if you can't accept my reasoning then..." She stopped talking when she saw him wearing a massive grin. "And why the hell are you grinning like a damned fool?"

"You just, finally might I add, admitted that you love me," he said moving towards her and before she could say anything to take it back, he already had his lips on hers. He knew that he should still be angry and he probably was but he still had to embrace this. This beautiful creature that he had loved for so long had finally admitted out loud, without being forced too, that she loved him. "If you ever run and leave me during the night again, I'll kill you. And I know how to do this without being caught." He promised pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Me admitting that I love you doesn't make this any less confusing, Robbie." She pointed out.

"No. It makes it more confusing but as long as you remember that you love me then I'm sure we'll take everything one step at a time and I'm sure I'll love you pregnant while containing the jealousy that it's someone else's baby." He admitted truthfully before closing his eyes and imagining Jackie pregnant. "I do, however, think that if it's something I find extremely hot then you'll become a baby making machine."

"You're such a perve," she laughed slapping his shoulder before pulling him into a hug, her hand rubbing up and down his back as she smiled slightly because despite everything that was going on, she finally had the hero to her twisted love story.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay team, I have a confession. I'm going away to Scotland again until Friday to do some university work so updates might be slack but if I do get internet then I'll be updating just fine. If not, I'll write but they won't uploaded until I get back on Friday night. Enjoy your weeks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Shocking Results]**

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

Sitting down on the toilet floor, she covered her mouth with a trembling hand as she closed her eyes and tried to wish away the bout of sickness that had hit her. She couldn't understand it. How the hell had she managed to come down with a stomach bug? This was most definitely going to affect the surrogacy application now and it angered her. If she could shout at someone, she would. At the sound of her phone ringing, she couldn't believe the timing and she groaned as she pulled herself up and moved through to the bedroom where she grabbed her mobile.

It was Ewan.

"Hello," she said sitting down on the end of her bed with the mobile pinned to her ear,

"_Hey sweetheart, are you ready for our appointment at the doctor's today?_"His cheerful voice sang down the phone and she mentally groaned as she hid her head in her hands. How had she forgot that she had an appointment with the doctor today? Stuart had reminded her at every chance he got!

"I sure am. Are you picking me, sweetie?"She said feigning cheeriness while standing up and searching for a clean piece of clothing. How had she got herself into this mess? Burke had allowed her to take a week off work to sort her head out seeing as she never used her holiday or sick time and he had decided that now, with the decision she was facing, this was most definitely the perfect time for her to take up some of the time.

"_Of course, when do I not pick you up? I'll be there in thirty. Is that okay for you?_"

"Well if I'm not ready for you then you have a key to let yourself in, right?"

"_Yes. I'll see you soon, sweetie._"

"Yes. See you soon." She responded hanging up the phone and finally finding a clean summer dress – it being clean due to her never having worn it – which she rested on her bed with some bracelets before running into the shower deciding it would make her feel slightly more human.

.o.o.o.o.

When she climbed out of the shower, she smiled when she heard Ewan humming in the kitchen. If it had been Stuart or Robbie they'd have marched into her bedroom and demand to know where she was but the man that the whole of Glasgow was afraid of just left her to her own devices and she couldn't help but smile. How the whole of Scotland Yard was out to get that man was beyond her but she didn't question it as she pulled on the summer dress, her hair being scraped back off her face as she grabbed a jacket and moved through to the living room where Ewan was standing in the kitchen with a plate of dry toast on the table along with a glass of water and a medication bottle with ibuprofen. "What's all this?"

"Jackie," he said warmly pulling out the kitchen chair for her and smiling, "I spend most of my time with people that are sick. Yes," he said at her raised eyebrows, "it is normally self-induced but you can't pretend to be overly cheery to try and lie to me, my girl." He said squeezing her shoulder before sitting down next to her and stealing a piece of dry toast. "Do you want me to cancel the appointment for another day, Jackie?"

"No." She said reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand as she shook hold of her head. "I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug and besides all they're going to do today is scan my ovaries and then give us the conclusion. If they don't want to do that with my stomach bug then they can say, okay?"

"If you're sure," he said standing up, his hand smoothing over her dark hair before he leant down and pressed a kiss to the top. Jackie was well aware, because they'd mentioned it once when they were all drunk and playing silly alcohol based games, that if Ewan wasn't gay and in love with her best friend then he'd most definitely go for a woman like her because she needed someone that was patient, understanding and more importantly, caring despite the rumours surrounding his name. "Did the toast make you feel any better?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She said with a smile. "How about you move in with me and be my nurse?"

"Do I get to wear the kinky outfit?"

"Oh and there returns the sick feeling," she joked causing him to laugh as he squeezed her shoulders lightly before taking the empty plate away from her and placing it neatly into the dishwasher, after rinsing it first, because it was obvious that he wouldn't settle leaving it alone in the kitchen. "Are we ready to go?" She asked watching him and he nodded his head in confirmation.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr Scott."Jackie said moving into the small office, a warm smile on her face as she accepted the cup of tea that the doctor offered her knowing that her doctor would just phone her personal assistant and get her to run the errand. Jenny looked up at the detective before smiling.

"So how long have you been feeling sick?"

"Okay both you and Ewan are psychic's," she joked lightly before shrugging her shoulders. "It's just been a couple of days so I'm sure it will pass." She said, not sure if she was trying to convince the good doctor or herself of this fact. "So what is it that we're going to do today, doctor?"

"Well detective," she said causing Jackie to grin. The younger woman every time she saw the older one would do the polite 'please, call me Jenny' pleasantry but Jackie never listened. She still insisted on calling the good psychiatrist doctor and whenever she did, the doctor would just call her detective straight back as if to prove her point. "You passed the psychology evaluation as you obviously knew you would."

"I hope you're not accusing me of rehearsing my..."

"On the contrary, Jackie. I have worked enough time with the team and yourself to know that your answers were most sincere and that you really did mean everything you said," she said with a nod of her head and a warm smile. "You may or may not know, however, that we also had Detective Fraser and Mr McIntyre in for interviews as well..."

She did, of course, know that the two men had both been asked to come in for interviews, privately. She had been well aware of how nervous both men towards something going differently wrong due to both their careers and their histories. However, Jackie decided to allow the good doctor to continue because she didn't really need to say that she did know, did she?

"... and they also passed with flying colours. I, myself, was particularly wary due to both their professions but Mr McIntyre," Jackie went to open her mouth to say something but as if sensing she already knew the answer, Jenny held up her hand, "both men agreed that the content of their interviews could be shared with you at this moment. It allows for you, even as their friend, to feel sure that the child you are agreeing to bear will be raised accordingly." Jackie closed her mouth unsure how the good doctor had known that was what she was going to say but didn't bother arguing any longer, "as I was saying previously, Mr McIntyre has stated that once a child comes along he's going to take a long paternity leave so that, even with Detective Fraser's hectic career hours, there will always be a parent at home with the child. He assured me that there will never be a nanny and only ever a babysitter if you, the beloved aunt of the child, aren't available to spend time with both this child and their beautiful daughter Ronan."

Jackie couldn't help but smile. Despite it being both of their ideas, Ewan was the one really taking this idea to the extreme. He'd even talked about selling all his nightclubs and being a permanent stay at home dad but Stuart had slapped the idea right out of his head because he knew how stir crazy Ewan would eventually get without his nightclubs to run. Ralph, they'd all decided, knew enough about the paperwork to take over the management side and if he struggled then yes Ewan would be able to help but Ralph would need to bring the work to Ewan, not the other way round. It was great to see them taking the idea so seriously but not so seriously that if it was a no they wouldn't be too heartbroken, realistically this wasn't going to happen but at the same time they had to think about this.

"That's good to hear, right?"

"It's excellent to hear for the three of you," Jenny reassured before smiling as the assistant finally arrived carrying two cups of tea before putting them down on the desk and leaving again. "Are you aware of what is happening today?"

"You're going to scan my ovaries and tell me how bad the cobwebs are," Jackie joked lightly causing Jenny to snort on the coffee that she was drinking, a warm smile on her face as she looked towards the detective.

"No comments about cobwebs will be made, I promise." She teased lightly before smiling at the woman and then standing up. "Would you like to drink your tea or would you like to get this over with?"

"Let's get this over with."

"Would you like Mr McIntyre to join us?"

"No. That's okay," Jackie laughed knowing that at later dates when their child was actually in her abdomen then she wouldn't mind them joining her but right now she was still getting used to the idea and Jenny smiled as if understanding. Grabbing hold of a robe, she handed it over to Jackie.

"I'll take you to the doctor then, Jackie."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her chair, her hands knotted in her lap as she stared down at her knees. Why had she thought wearing a summer dress today was a good idea? Of course wearing a pair of pants had been the smarter option. Good god, she was simply an idiot. The door squeaked open and an elderly female doctor walked in holding a clipboard, an unamused look on her face as she moved to sit down beside Jackie. "Good morning, Detective Reid. How are we today?"

"I'm good thanks. I'm just a tiny bit nervous."She admitted lightly causing the woman to nod her head in agreement.

"That's normal, Detective. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous, not for yourself but your friends. A lot is riding on this," she said with a warm smile and Jackie couldn't help but snort not thinking that this didn't help her nerves at all. "Can you lie back for me?" She asked and helped Jackie back slowly, her smile never faltering causing Jackie to feel slightly irked but she laid back all the same. "That's good. Now this is going to be cold." she warned and Jackie took a deep breath.

Well the doctor wasn't kidding. It was like the doctor was massaging ice cream into her abdomen and she was clenching her fists so that she wouldn't punch the good doctor in the face. The doctor kept saying short sentences of "that's good" and "don't forget to breathe, detective" but that didn't help Jackie's mood but she did relax and stared at the screen when the doctor started to move the wand over the stomach.

"Well this is most definitely good news, Detective,"the doctor said, her smile warm and genuine for the first time since Jackie had entered the room. It was as if the doctor had believed that Jackie was too old for this and would just be wasting her time. "You're womb looks perfect and there seems to be healthy life in the..." The doctor stopped talking and leaned in closer to the scan before cursing slightly. She took the wand off Jackie's stomach before standing up. "Can you excuse me a second, Jackie?" She said hitting a button or two before handing over some paper tissue so Jackie could wipe the gel off her stomach. "I just need to speak to Doctor Scott for a few minutes as she's in charge of your case..."

"What's wron..." her question ended when the door was closed leaving her alone in the small room with a frozen image on her a screen, an image that she couldn't interpret. She was sat in the room alone for approximately before Dr Scott moved inside, a forced smile on her face. "Doctor Scott, what's happening?"

"Jackie, have you had sex in the last month or so?" Jackie stared at Jenny. Despite their professional relationship, Jackie still felt uncomfortable admitting to Jenny that she'd had sex with Robbie a few weeks back so instead of saying anything, she just nodded her head and Jenny smiled softly.

"Has that affected anything... I didn't know that you had to embrace celibacy do this."

"Oh no, celibacy isn't a must but..." She ran her hand through her hair before looking at the detective with a warm smile. "Congratulations, Jackie."

"Congratulations?"She started to smile as she looked up at the doctor. "Do you mean we have the go ahead to go with this?"

"No." Jenny muttered before running her hand through her hair as she found the confidence to tell this woman, a woman that was so desperate to help her best friends in the best way she could, a piece of news that would destroy all their plans. Holding out the scan that the previous doctor had printed out, she continued."Jackie, you're already pregnant."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: As you can tell, I'm trying to catch up with all the stories I have going so expect your inboxes to be filled with chapters from little old me! And I aint even sorry... Just kidding. Have a quick read guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Anger]**

* * *

"Jackie..." Ewan shouted as they pulled up outside the police station but Jackie was out of the passenger side door before he even had a chance to grab hold of her arm and plead with her to calm down because it wasn't that much of a big deal. He knew that to her, it was. She'd seen red the minute Jenny had told her the good news – well bad to her – and had literally ran out of the room and into Ewan's arms, sobbing how sorry she was for a good hour before eventually he'd managed to calm her down but then the anger had set in and there was only one person's blood she was after. "Jacks, please. Don't do this!" He called trying to climb out of the car as quick as she had. Damn the police force and their skills!

Storming into the bullpen, she pointed her finger at her Robbie. "You planned this, you manipulative bastard." She shouted angrily causing everyone to turn round from what they were doing to watch the scene. "I should have known better than to think that you could ever love me. You just didn't want me to be the surrogate mother. You're a selfish bastard and I could kill you right now." She grabbed hold of the nearest pen pot and threw it at him, missing by half a centre-meter causing everyone to turn to stare at her now as it hit the floor with a clatter.

"Well standing in the middle of homicide isn't the best place for that, sweetie," Stuart said moving over to take hold of her and looking at Ewan as he moved into the bullpen, out of breath. "Would someone like to explain to me this sudden surge of anger that is coming from my best friend?"

"I second that..." Robbie piped up causing Jackie to snarl at him.

"You're no friend of mine, you sorry sack.." Stuart covered her mouth with his hand so that she wouldn't say anything she'd regret before turning to look at Ewan. He sighed before looking over at Stuart with a sad smile on his face.

"She can't be our surrogate," he explained softly before moving up behind Jackie and taking her into his arms also. "She's mentally sane for it as well as physically okay for it but there's one little problem," he said pressing a kiss to her cheek because the tears were falling again and he sensed that was because she knew she'd let Stuart down. "She's already pregnant." He whispered to Stuart not sure if she was ready for Robbie to know just yet.

"Oh shit, Jackie. Whose is..." He stopped dead and realised why she was so angry. The detectives had finally decided to do something about the sexual tension that buzzed around them and it had landed her with a baby at the wrong time. She now, because of her anger, believed that Robbie had planned it. His way to stop her from becoming a surrogate as he was so against it in the first place. "Oh babe," he said pulling her into a hug, his arms running up and down her back before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We're not angry."

"Actually I'm pretty damned impressed," Ewan said from behind her, his lips pressing a kiss to her neck and smiling over at his husband. "I seriously didn't think that you two would ever see sense." She couldn't help but laugh into Stuart's shoulder as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Come on, I'll take you out for something to eat and then back to ours to watch T.V and you get to see your neice?" She nodded as she allowed Ewan to lead her out, his hand holding onto hers as he smiled over at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh no..." Robbie said moving forward. "There's no way she can freak out on me like that and you just get to walk away without even telling me what the hell is wrong." He said shaking his head causing both Stuart and Ewan to stand between him and Jackie afraid of what else could go flying across the bullpen. It was a shame Burke was out and couldn't come sort out his children detectives.

"Just leave it." Ewan ground out causing even Robbie to stare at him in shock. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now and even your charm won't work. She's coming home with me and that will be how it is, okay?" He pointed out before taking hold of Jackie's hand and leading her out before Robbie could even reply.

"She really hates me this time?"

Stuart just smiled as he moved to sit down in his chair, his hands rubbing over his face before looking over at the man. "It won't be for long, Robbie. She's going to need you and I swear to God, if you let her down..." the sentence might have ended in silence but Robbie got the threat loud and clear but not only that, he now understood what was winding up Jackie.

"Oh God, she's pregnant with my child..." He whispered moving to sit down in his seat before jumping back up. "I can't just let her leave without..."

"Leave. Her. Alone." Stuart said slowly before smiling at him. "I understand that you need to talk to her but just let her calm down. You know what she's like, Robbie. She thinks you're a monster right now and she's not going to calm down any time soon. I think leaving her alone with Ewan will do her some good." There was a long silence between them and Stuart read this as a sign that Robbie had agreed with him so he returned back to his paperwork.

"I'm sorry," Robbie eventually whispered causing Stuart to stop writing again and look up at him, his brow raised in confusion. "I fucked up, again." He said and Stuart could hear the sadness in his voice. "I know that it's natural what happened but we shouldn't have done it. She was so set on being your surrogate and..." He stopped talking aware that tears would fall soon and he didn't need that to be seen while they were at the station.

Smiling, Stuart reached over and squeezed his hand. "There are plenty of people out there that will be able to be our surrogate. Sure, Jackie was damned handy and it would be one beautiful child as well as the fact they'd still have their mother but life doesn't always work out the way we want it to, Robbie. It has, however, finally worked out for you two. I genuinely thought you two were going to go to the grave without ever admitting that you were madly in love with each other and that was driving me insane." He said smiling before pulling his hand away, aware of Robbie's hatred of public displays of affection or even friendship before smiling. "She'll calm down. It might take her a day, a week, a month or even when the small life that you've both created comes into the world but she'll calm down and forgive you because she knows she's being irrational. She just feels like she needs someone to blame as she thinks she's let us down."

"Are you sure you're not angry?"

"I am. I'm angry that she kept it a bloody secret from me! We usual do sordid sex details with each other."

Robbie looked away and sighed. "She left before I woke up. I sense she wanted to forget it had ever happened but now that she's..." He stopped and realised that now he could have a talk with her, face-to-face, about how upset he'd been to wake up and see that she'd gone without even leaving him a note. "She now has to talk to me, right?"

"Eventually, yes." He reinforced that it was going to be tomorrow that Jackie would talk to him. "I do believe, however, that Ewan will make her see sense because she can't hate you forever epsecially not seeing as we work together in such a small space." Sighing, he continued. "You, however, best get thinking of ways to grovel." Robbie sighed also before turning back to his computer and clicking to go online where he found a flower shop that did the same day deliveries and clicked away.

* * *

She was lying on the bed in the spare bedroom, her tears long since dried up but she could still feel the urge to cry coursing through her body as her hand rested on her abdomen. She couldn't believe that she'd done this to Stuart and Ewan. Why hadn't they been careful? It was a one night stand. She should have known better than to just sleep with him. They'd not even spoken about it afterwards and yes, she knew that was her fault but now she was having his baby.

Shit. She was having his baby. How the hell could she make sense of this? She knew that he tried so hard with Jamie but the boy was now at the age where he didn't want to be in touch with his dad that much but all she could think about was how Gaby and he had turned out. They couldn't even be in a room most days now without yelling at each other or just insulting each other without even meaning it. She didn't want that for them. She did love him and she sensed that somewhere, deep down, he loved her too.

Well, not after today's show at the office. She cringed as she thought to how much he must hate her right now. He was used to her mood swings but that one had really taken the biscuit. She laughed into her pillow before hearing a small knock at the door. "Hello?" She called out and smiled as Ewan moved in holding a bouquet of white roses and a cup of tea. She smiled. "What are these all about?"

"Well the tea," he said putting it down on the table next to her and then sitting on the end of the bed, "is from me but these," he said handing over the roses, "are not." He said smiling as she took hold of the card and fiddling it through her fingers before reading the card and smiling.

"He doesn't hate me," she whispered smiling causing Ewan to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Her hand reaching out to grasp one of his hands and smiling at him. "I'm still afraid though, Ewan. What if he doesn't want to be a father to the child?"

"Then he's an idiot," he said reaching over and pressing a kiss to the woman's temple before smiling at him. "And if that happens, I'll kill him then Stuart and I will help you with every step." He promised and she couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her tears falling again as she realised that this wasn't going to be as simple as she'd planned now that it was her child.

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: None of my stories EVER go the way I originally planned. They were going to be frosty with each other right until the day of the birth but where would the fun in that be? So here we are with a resolution. Jackie's slightly OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Seeking Forgiveness]**

* * *

It had been a week since Jackie's explosion in the bullpen and she hadn't stepped into work once.

No one knew who she was avoiding. The rumours that she'd started from her outburst, Stuart because of falling pregnant or Robbie because of everything she'd thrown in his face while angry. Truth betold, Jackie didn't know what she was avoiding. Every morning she'd just phoned Burke and had explained that she was coming in before ringing off before he could even start to explain that the team missed her, including Robbie. When her phone would then start ringing, she'd just let it ring a few times before pressing neglect then throwing it into her underwear drawer where the material swallowed up the sound.

It had been a whole week and all she'd done was lie in her bed, dressed in a pair of sweats and a tight vest top because she was going to keep wearing the tight clothes for as long as she could, and sleep. When she wasn't sleeping, she'd be crying into her pillow and wondering if she'd completely blown anything with her team. She, however, didn't have enough energy to climb out of bed and fix it because she was afraid of the response. She was happier lying in her bed and pretending that when she did speak to the team once again, they'd have forgiven her and her little episode would have been forgotten.

Doing the same routine she'd been doing for the past week, Jackie phoned Burke and then had moved towards the bathroom so that she could throw up her guts before quickly rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash and then heading back to her bed. A haven that she didn't plan on leaving for the next several hours – until she'd force herself to eat a sandwich that would inevitably end up being thrown back up – with only her thoughts for company. Or so she thought. A knock at her door caused her to look up at the mirror, green mouthwash dribbling down her chin as she quickly rinsed out and used the back of her wrist to wipe her jaw as she moved out of the bathroom.

No one she knew would be free at this time of day so she couldn't understand who would be there. Looking through the peep hole, she pressed her forehead to the cold wood of the door and groaned before starting to unlock the door. When the door was fully unlocked, she opened it a crack and looked at the man standing in front of her. "What do you want?" She snapped harsher than she intended causing Robbie to look at her with a smile before holding up a bag from her favourite deli.

"I didn't know how long it had been since you ate fully and taking in your appearance," he said taking in her scruffy attire, unwashed hair scraped back into a tiny ponytail and the tear stained eyes that didn't do anything to hide the dark bags also adorning them. "God Jackie," he said putting his hand on the door with the sole intent of forcing his way in but he also sensed that if he knocked her too hard it wouldn't help so he waited patiently for her to move out, "please. We all want to help. Especially me," she took one last look at him before sighing and stepping backwards but not opening the door. She didn't bother hanging out in the living room though. She just head straight back to her bedroom, grimacing at the state but decided not to care as she slid back under her covers and brought her knees up to her chest.

Robbie couldn't help but take a look around the bedroom as he followed her in. The woman that was so usually organised had completely trashed her bedroom. Clothes laid everywhere, tissues cluttered the floor and there was empty mugs lying beside plates with food that was already starting to mould but he also noticed that they were completely untouched minus a bite or two. "Fuck Jackie, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing and why the fuck would you care any way," she snapped angrily as she ran her hand over her face before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired and hungry and crabby and..." She smiled as she looked at him before reaching out and moving everything off the end of her bed realising that he wasn't going anywhere soon. "Why are you here?" She asked even though she'd accepted his stay.

"Because you're pregnant with my child, Jackie. Did you really think you could avoid me?" He asked starting to unpack everything in his bag before holding out a fruit pot deciding that they'd start small. "And I don't want you to be angry at me any more, Jackie. I'm sorry." He looked down at the coffee cup that he'd brought in for himself before smiling over at her. "I swear I didn't manipulate the situation, that night was most definitely about two people who had feelings for each other making love to each other without a care in the world but if you..."

"I know that," she spoke quietly as she stabbed a grape with the small plastic fork that came in the pot before sighing. "I was just so angry. I had given up on the idea of ever having a child of my own and then my best friend asked me to a wonderful thing for him and I really had my heart set on it but then I fucked up. I was angry at myself and I just happened to take it out on you, the man I had feelings for." She quoted him as she looked at him, the grape going into her mouth while she took a deep breath so trying to control her stomach muscles as it went down her throat. She couldn't help but smile happily when the grape went down without wanting to immediately come back up.

"You'd be surprised but I've done this jazz before," he promised before looking down at his hand, "and I'd really like to do it again but that would obviously only be if you let me, Jackie. I won't interfere if you don't want me to but..."

"I'd like for you to be a part of this, Robbie. You weren't lying when you said we had feelings about each other and yes we've done it topsy turvy by getting pregnant before even going on a first date or even thinking about a first date and that's okay with me but if it's too much then please walk away now because I don't want you to come into this, lull me into a false sense of security but then when there's someone major later on and you just up and leave sticks." She stabbed another piece of melon but before she could put it in her mouth, Robbie's hand was holding onto her chin and he couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Jackie Reid, I am staying with you through thick and thin," he promised as he stroked the fingertips of his other hand across her cheek as he smiled brightly, "even if you keep throwing pen pots at me. I'm sticking because I have feelings for you, Jackie, and these feelings are slowly moving towards the title of "love" and I want that. I want you, me and our baby to live happily ever after." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting back. "Now how about you finish eating that fruit pot and then we'll see if we can get you to drink anything."

"I just want to sleep," she whispered even though the depression had slightly lifted and Robbie just shook his head.

"Sleep after you've had something to eat and drink," he pointed out reaching out and handing her a sandwich. "You've settled your stomach so at least a triangle should be achieveable," he said with a smile before to sit next to her, leaning against the headboard and pulling a sandwich out of the bag that he'd bought for himself before taking a bite. She just smiled before nibbling on the corner of her sandwich, relief washing over her as she managed to swallow each bite. Once the first triangle was finished, she found herself full so she reached over and helped herself to a bottle of water which she took a few sips of before turning to look at him.

"Thank you." She said starting to climb out of the bed, her arm already reaching out for the bin as if planning on tidying up but Robbie grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back on to the bed while shaking his head.

"Why don't you get some sleep because you need to take care of yourself," he whispered quietly as he feared how much trauma both the unborn baby and she had gone through this week due to her depression and sensed with him now in control, he'd be able to redeem the situation, "and we'll worry about tidying up later. Okay?"

"Okay," she said moving to lie down before turning to look at him. "Can you stay or do you have to go back to the office?" She wanted him to stay. She sensed that being in his arms, even if it was just a hug of friendship, would help her fall into a deeper sleep rather than having to lie alone once more.

"I can stay," he said hearing her unasked request to stay as he climbed out of the bed and quickly threw off his shoes and clothes down to his undershirt and boxers before climbing back in to the bed. Pulling her close, he laid them both down and smiled as she pressed her head against his chest and smiled as he ran his fingertips up the bare skin of her arm. He knew that this hug was just one of friendship. A hug designed just to comfort her and help her sleep but he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of something more. He sensed that this was the hug of something greater. This was where he wanted to be permenantly, if she'd let him, for both her and the baby. "Jackie..." He whispered, intending to talk to her about the living situation, before pausing. She was breathing lighter, an obvious hint that she'd fallen straight to sleep, and he couldn't help but smile. "Sweet dreams," he whispered pressing a small kiss to the top of her head before closing his own eyes.

**to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Filler chapter. Sorry. No inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Mood Swings]**

* * *

_Three months later..._

"I'm not a bloody invalid," she shouted at him that afternoon, her hand slamming down on the kitchen table at her apartment which caused her to wince but she didn't show it to much or he'd have ran over and would have started to fret over her. She was only three months pregnant with a slight bump to her stomach and yet Robbie was already doing her head in. She could sense that the idea of moving into his apartment from this weekend was going to be an extreme nightmare. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Robbie."

"It's okay," he said moving to sit down next to him, his hand reaching out to squeeze his shoulder as he smiled. "I should be the one to apologise. I did this to Gaby as well and she threatened to leave me so many times over it because she thought that I wouldn't let her breathe," he laughed shortly before rubbing at his neck, a sign that he was uncomfortable with the conversation causing Jackie to sigh. She should have known that this was going to be hard on him after his first trip through this.

Reaching out, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "How about we phone the guys and ask if they're free this weekend so that we have more hands to help us move this weekend?"

"Oh you're not doing..." he stopped talking when her eyes narrowed and he just smiled as he reached over and pressed a kiss to her lips, his hands framing her face as he smiled down at her and moved back. "Please do try to remember that you like me and that you're going to be the mother to my child every time I make the mistake to think that you can't do anything, right?" He pleaded causing her to laugh as she nodded her head.

"I'll try my best," she promised before standing up, her hand rubbing her stomach and watched as he moved towards his jacket to grab his mobile. "And hey, while you're phoning them," she called out to him causing him to turn back to look at her, "can you phone for a pizza? I'm starving." He laughed as he nodded his head, pressing a button and putting it to his ear where after a few seconds he said Ewan's name and started laughing over something. She just shook her head before reaching out to grab her book.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she heard a knock at her door and was about to shout Robbie to say that the pizza was here when the door opened. Frowning, she stood up and reached for her firearm that she kept in the side drawer before laughing as she saw Stuart standing there with four pizza boxes and a bag filled with cola. "It's a good thing that Ronan isn't coming down later with Ewan or that would have terrified her," he warned watching as she put the gun away, her glare narrowing.

"What kind of idiot doesn't shout "Jacks, we're here" or something so that the detective in the next room doesn't decide to shoot your brains out?"

"Why would an attacker knock first?" Stuart pointed out before looking over at Robbie as he walked into the living room. "Your pregnant girlfriend just aimed a gun at me."

"What?" Robbie demanded as he turned to glare at Jackie who, in turn, just shrugged her shoulders before looking back at her book. "You'll need to excuse her, Stuart. She's become a little volatile since the hormones triggered," he pointed out shaking his head as he led Stuart into the kitchen. "I'm going to confiscate your gun," he calmly told her before apologising to Stuart again. "The next people coming through that door will be your niece. Keep the gun in the drawer."

"I hear ya, captain." Robbie just continued glaring before smiling at Stuart.

"You surviving alright?"

"She's worse than Gaby. She's only three months and she's armed..." Robbie whispered carefully so that she couldn't overhear them. "I'm not sure if this is best basis to start a relationship on," he laughed gently before grabbing five plates out of the cupboard then grabbing five cups as well when he heard the front door open and Jackie grunted indicating that Ronan had pounced the minute she'd stepped into the living room. Robbie was just about to call them in when Stuart went,

"You know, I think this is the best basis to start a relationship on Robbie. It means you'll know that no matter what life throws at you in the future, you can survive it." He responded before smiling at him. "Dinner," he called out taking the plates of Robbie and setting the table as everyone rushed in, Ronan giving her Uncle a hug before climbing up on a chair.

"Damn, this is going to be so good." Jackie said taking a slice and taking a large bite out of it, the noise of appreciation almost pornographic causing the three men to shake their heads before they started to eat their own pizza and talking to Ronan about her day at school.

* * *

Climbing into bed that night, Jackie looked over at Robbie and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered causing Robbie to look over at her with a smile on her face as he struggled to think what it was she was thanking him for. Kneeling up, she reached out and pulled him to close to her. "For putting up with me," she laughed.

"You're not that bad," he lied causing her to smile even harder as she shook his head.

"The gun is downstairs, you don't need to lie to me." She teased causing him to laugh this time as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back. "I don't want you to feel like this is a bad idea, Robbie. I'll try to control my emotions." She promised and Robbie just shook his head.

"I'm okay with the emotions, Jackie. I've been your partner through god knows how many cycles?" He joked causing her to punch his shoulder as she smiled at him. "It's the nearly shooting Stuart's head off that worries me," he joked and she laughed as she pressed a kiss to his lips, nodding her head in response.

"No promises," she responded as she climbed into the bed, yawning as she closed her eyes. He just laughed before climbing into bed with her, a smile on his face as he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
